mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Doc Scratch
- Coatless= - First-Created= }} |imagewidth = 149|caption = |bg-color = #28731e |first = 004101 |intro = 004153 |aka = The Doctor, Mr. Vanilla Milkshake |age = Roughly as old as Alternia |screenname = |client = None |style = Perfect grammar and syntax, |specibus = bookKind, Possibly pistolKind and broomKind |relations= - Master Lil' Cal - Ectobiological father Kanaya Maryam - Protégé Marquise Spinneret Mindfang -Former Protégé Vriska Serket -Protégé's Protégé (Through Mindfang) John Egbert -Protégé's Protégé's Protégé (Through Vriska) MSPA Reader - Client/Houseguest Snowman/Spades Slick - auspistice |home = Felt Mansion |music = |pesterlogs = (2 pp.) (6 pp.) }} is a mysterious, powerful being who primarily with Vriska Serket via Trollian. He also communicates frequently with Rose Lalonde in her session. Scratch uses pure white text and no chumhandle or trolltag, making the conversation difficult to read without highlighting. He types using accurate grammar and punctuation, without any of the defining "quirks" prevalent among troll conversations (though it could be said perfect grammar is a quirk in itself). Doc appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball, though the lack of outline makes it look less like a ball and more like a hole in space. He is surrounded by the same green-white flickering lightning effect that surrounds Bec. Biography Doc Scratch is an officer of , the indestructible demon destined to enter the universe upon its death. He is also Alternia's First Guardian, an entity meant to protect the planet on which he is born, as well as facilitate the planet's 'ultimate purpose'. Being omniscient, he is an extremely skilled manipulator. Both he and Becquerel obtain their powers and their (at least near) omnipotence from the same genetic code, which is transcribed in one of Rose's Journals. He also fits into the billiards concept introduced by , representing the cue ball. His name is an obvious reference to the pool term for pocketing the cue ball, and may also play on "Old Scratch," a traditional name for Satan. Most of his genetic code came from an ~ATH book that that timeline's Gamzee Makara had written in with the blood of his co-players. The book was retrieved from the alternate timeline by an Aradiabot, but was taken by the Black Queen's agents, along with the Flarp books that other, smaller pieces of his code were stored in. Similar to how Becquerel had been created by Rose's MEOW code and a dog's paradox slime, Scratch was brought to life in the later stages of the session by the ~ATH book's honk HONK code, Team Scourge's 8r8k H34DS code, and Team Charge's t1CK t0ck code, along with the paradox slime of an all-knowing cue ball and Lil Cal. He was later brought to Alternia by the first meteor to travel there in its planetary timeline, and the last in the trolls' Reckoning. He lives in a fancy apartment composed entirely of shades of green on the green moon of Alternia. His "computer" is just a typewriter that inexplicably sends and receives messages to and from actual computers. Also in his apartment are a pistol and holster, several complicated chessboards (all resembling different forms of Skaia), and no doorbell. Why would an omniscient fellow need to be alerted to the presence of a visitor? Doc Scratch is responsible for visiting young Kanaya and facilitating her awakening on Prospit. Later, he manipulates Vriska into attacking her friends Tavros and Aradia. He personally distracts Aradia and Terezi from helping Tavros simply by standing near them during their Flarp session. He likely did this to kill off Aradia, who he was easily able to use as a pawn after her death. After the Black Queen is exiled to the Alternian wastelands during the troll's Sgrub session, she is "given a new purpose" by Doc Scratch, who teleports to the wastelands where she roams. Presumably, he intends to recruit her into the Felt. This seems to be one of his few actions that can be traced to furthering English's machinations rather than guiding the trolls into playing Sgrub, though these two motivations are likely not mutually exclusive. Doc Scratch worked out a plan with Rose, guiding her along a path that she was lead to believe would destroy the Green Sun killing Bec Noir and himself. In S Cascade however, it was revealed that Scratch manipulated Rose and caused her to uknowingly create the very power source she sought to eliminate. Doc Scratch suggested that the reason for Rose being sidetracked from paying attention to her friends, harsh methods of learning about the game, and the origin of her black magic powers were caused by unconcious manipulation by the Horrorterrors, so he advised her to rely on the Cue Ball for information rather than the aforementioned or the trolls. He specifically encouraged her to ask it if the Outer Gods were evil. Whether the answer to that question is inscrutable or not, Rose viewing the Cue Ball's answer to that question caused her to "go Grimdark", the most notable effect of which is to seek revenge on Jack. The effects of their powers exploding together are shown to have caused a huge crater, similar to the crater caused by the impact of Prospit's moon during the previous iteration of the Battlefield (although this crater seems to be smaller). At around the same "time", the Troll's version of Jack, Spades Slick, has finally tracked down Doc, continuing his mission from the Midnight Crew Intermission to destroy the Felt. Doc eventually lost omnipatience with Spade trying to bludgeon him over his... dome... and curled the metal weapon into unusability, and offered Spade to partake of a bottomless supply of Licorice Scotty Dogs before asking him... something. When Terezi scratched Homestuck's second disc thinking it could be played with a record needle, the comic gradually became more glitchy to the point of "unplayability" and he offered to heal the scratch in it for us before the Scratch happens in the comic's Act 6. After Spades Slick breaks his clock Doc proceeds to grab his book and hit Slick with it so hard that it broke in half; then proceeded to uppercut him out of a window. After Slick lands on a nearby building Doc lands next to the wounded Slick, pulls out his revolver, aims at him, but instead of firing Doc turns the gun and points the handle at Slick, and requests that he kill . He then teleports Slick to a currently unknown location, as well as himself back to his home where decides to clean up the mess he made, fixing his broken in half scrap-book as well. While he's cleaning he goes to deal with a mysterious banging noise. He then tells the reader to look through the clippings left from his scrap-book that remain on the floor. The source of the noise turns out to be none other than the Handmaid, Aradia's ancestor, dressed in a Felt outfit and attempting to break the 5th wall with a chair. She attemps to assault him, to no avail, and he bludgeons her with a broom, turning off the 5th wall, and then tells the backstory of the Ancestors, namely Karkat's. During his story, Aradia's Ancestor turns on the 5th wall remotely, and Andrew Hussie breaks into Scratch's manor. While Scratch continues his story, our author makes his way through his mansion, encountering the Wolf Head in addition to the scrapbook pages and the bowl of > commands. After partaking of them, Hussie then assualts Scratch while the Handmaid flees. Scratch, while Hussie is assulting him, becomes a lifeless puppet, he also is missing a leg. This refrences the Cal (Puppet) part of his ectobiology. Personality ] Scratch believes himself better than the kind of Vriska and Equius, as unlike them, , and he always plays with his cards face up. He also seems to be extremely intelligent and composed, as during the very same conversation with Vriska, he states that even though he tells Vriska what his next moves will be during their matches, she still can't beat him. This basically boils down to the fact that he is an expert manipulator of people but does not rely on deception to accomplish it - a skill that Vriska envies in both Scratch and Terezi. The fact that he writes in the color white and that he has no Trollian handle indicates that he prefers to remain an anonymous party and work behind the scenes, carrying out his schemes with the least amount of influence possible. He doesn't want to be directly involved in the happenings that lead to fulfilling the planet's ultimate purpose, nor to his employer's entry to the universe, and therefore prefers to coerce others to do it. Figuratively speaking, he seems to consider others to be less than players, mere pieces to be moved into place--or perhaps billiard balls which, when struck by the cue ball, will move, whether they desire to or not. In fact, though only a small portion of the conversation can be seen, we see Aradia conversing with Doc Scratch via Trollian, highlighting a portion of his text that suggests he doesn't understand the arrival of Jack Noir to the trolls' incipisphere, and isn't supposed to be involved with this particular incident. When he speaks to Vriska it is with an air of superiority, telling Vriska that "The short amount of time I have reserved for arguing with a child has expired." He has a soft spot for young ladies though not in the way one would immediately assume. So far, besides Karkat, all the children he's contacted have been exclusively female, and he generally tries to be as civil and polite as possible to them whilst manipulating them. This sometimes gets kind of awkward, as seen in the previous link. Being near omniscient, anything unexpected or unexplainable is very troubling for him. For example, Vriska had been able to inch closer to victory during their matches of what appears to be chess on a game board that looks exactly like the Skaian battlefield after receiving the second Kernelsprite. In addition, Terezi had been able to initiate contact with him, even though he has no account name on the Alternian internet as well as uses a typewriter. She was able to do this with help from Sollux. He refused to tell her his name and instead told her to call him Mr. Vanilla Milkshake, foreshadowing Terezi's future habit of associating flavors with colors. Terezi then explained to him that the only reason Vriska was winning in their games was because she was cheating by using one of Doc's lost Magic Cue Balls. After being informed of this, Doc Scratch uncharacteristically and blows up the Cue Ball in Vriska's face, removing her vision eightfold and her arm. After setting all of the (other?) conditions for the summoning of , Scratch claims that he feels he has no further purpose, and has begun to yearn for his own destruction. At an unspecified point in time, he contacts Rose Lalonde, and, being omniscient, seems to be an incredibly useful source of information. His relationship with Rose is one part mentorship and two parts creeping her out, Doc teasing her and calling her cute even though it skeeves her out. He tells Rose about the Green Sun, the source of his power and that of the other First Guardians, and how to reach its location in the Furthest Ring. Rose, realizing that this could be used to her advantage, concocts a plan with the help of Scratch to navigate the Furthest Ring and destroy the Green Sun using the explosive properties of The Tumor, thus sending the immortal Doc Scratch to his desired doom, and according to him, fulfilling another condition for the summoning of English. He is the one to blame for Rose's grimdarkness - rather than lying outright about the type of knowledge that can be gained from a cue ball, he merely "suggests" that she asks it to tell her if the Outer Gods are evil. Trivia As of , you can view any adventure with a Scratch theme. The candy-corn top-border dividers are replaced with cue balls, the ads are replaced with an image of his room in the Felt Manor, the MS Paint Adventures logo is replaced with a cue ball, and the entire screen is shown in green. Clicking the Felt Manor image or the cue ball will revert it to normality. As of Scratch himself now appears in the top banner, after claiming he will "step away for a moment" from his task of telling the story directly. As the pages progress in the main story, the scene on the top banner plays out , and scenes preceding and succeeding it. Spades Slick pours oil over all over Scratch's study, while Scratch is "distacted" with the narration. In the banner of , in the light of the fire, Hella Jeff's face is visible in or on Doc Scratch's head. Hussie continues using this format for dual-storytelling purposes. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies Category:Midnight Crew